


June 1st

by wolfstarlights



Series: HP Pride Month! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Teddy Lupin, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Cute Teddy Lupin, Flags, Gay Pride, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Grandmother - Freeform, Harry Potter Pride Month, Pride, grandchild, pride flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Teddy receives a package one June 1st.Just an adorable little coming out story and an excuse to write wholesome Andromeda raising Teddy content.Written for @wolfstars_ #hppridemonth on Instagram.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: HP Pride Month! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	June 1st

"Hey, Teddy!“

"What?!“

"There´s a package here for you!“

Teddy came barging out of his room, sprinted down the hallway and sliddered to a halt right in front of his grandmother. Andromeda glanced down at his feet, an amusing smile playing with her lips. He was wearing his fuzzy rainbow socks. She handed him the package and Teddy almost ripped it from her grip in excitement.

"Wanna tell me what´s in there?"

Teddy grinned. "My flags."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. She was quite surprised to hear the plural form. She had known before, that her grandson was bisexual. He'd been dating James Potter, alias "Jame-Si", for a while now and had never really hidden his sexuality. At least not from her.

"Come on, Grandi! You can help me put them up!"

The woman chuckled at that old nickname. Teddy had made it up for her when he´d been about four years old and he hadn´t given it up, yet. She strongly suspected that her little boy had also been responsible for his boyfriend´s nickname. He had a fable for those things.  
Lost in thought about how lucky she was, to raise a precious angle like that, she followed Teddy into his room. There were posters of rock bands plastered all over his walls, only leaving some room right above the bed. Teddy tore open the packaging and pulled out two neatly folded flags wrapped in clear plastic. Andromeda immeadiately recognised the Bi flag from the blue and purple that was on display at the moment. Together, they put that one up first. Then, Teddy unfolded the second one. He tried to appear confident but his guardian knew him well enough to spot the nervous sideway glance he gave her. Whatever the flag represented, Andromeda would always accept him for it, but she didn´t know the colour combination, making it difficult to express that properly.

"Let´s finish this then, hm?"

Teddy nodded and smiled, slightly reassured by her words. When they were done, the both of them stepped back to take in the whole picture. The bisexual flag right below the ceiling and the unknown one directly beneath that. Pink, white, purple, black and blue.

"The colours look amazing together, what do you think?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Yeah…"

"So, what does the other one mean then?"

"It´s the genderfluid flag?"

"That´s nice! I remember, you´ve been telling me some stuff about that recently."

Teddy nodded again. Apparently he still was a little nervous.

"Do you want me to use different pronouns for you? They/them?"

The teenager looked at her with hope now. "Would you do that?"

"Oh, of course, honey! Come here, my b- my darling!"

Teddy let her embrace him- no _them_ \- in a hug and buried their face in her shoulder.

"You know, I´ll love you, no matter what! Is there anything else I could do for you?"

He- _they_ glanced up at her for a moment. 

"Could you stop calling me Edward when you´re angry with me, please?"

"Definitely. Whatever you need, alright? And don´t be shy to call me out, alright?"

Teddy chuckled. "Yeah, alright."

Then, after a minute, they added, "Thank you, Grandi!"

"Happy Pride Month, sweetheart!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little ficlet, please check out my other fics and oneshots because I barely put any effort into writing this and it is by far not my best or most thought through story. Thank you, I love all of you <3


End file.
